The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of elephant grass and, more particularly, to an elephant grass, hereinafter denominated "Promor A", which is excellently suited for use as a forage grass in that it produces an extremely high yield and possesses very high nutritional values.
Different varieties of grasses have been developed and otherwise adapted for usage in achieving a diverse assortment of tasks. For example, certain varieties of grasses have been found well suited to uses in landscaping, for erosion control and as forage for domesticated and undomesticated animals. The suitability of the grass varieties to particular uses is, of course, influenced by their adaptability to a wide variety of environmental considerations such as climate, soil conditions and the like.
Where forage usages are concerned, there is a multiplicity of concerns not experienced with other usages. For example, in forage usages the nutrient value of the grass variety is a prime concern as well as the accessibility of the available nutrients to the animals through digestion. Available proteins are of particular importance. The suitability of the raw grass fibers to intermixing with admixtures of other components and supplements in the formation of a processed feed is a consideration, as well as the palatability of the resulting product. Drought tolerance, resistivity to pests, adaptability to different types of soils, elevations and temperature ranges are also significant considerations. The elephant grass of the present invention appears to be uniquely well suited to this area of usage as well as to other areas of usage.